Buliamor
by CieloCriss
Summary: Dedicado a LaraMishiro Izzy encuentra un trabajo muy especial pero se da cuenta de que su verdadera misión es salvar a su amiga del abismo en que se encuentra. el título es malo, lo sé


**Este fic es un Koumi/Mishiro, está dedicado a _Lara, una de las mejores escritoras de todo fanfiction. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga!, espero  te guste este pequeño regalito** _ Buliam©r 

_Por CieloCriss_.

**I**zzy estaba sumamente preocupado por su futuro profesional. Veía con desagrado que sus muebles eran embargados, su departamento se reducía a la mitad, su corazón se ensombrecía y su cabal armonía estaba más cerca de la desesperanza.

Cuando sacaron el último sofá de la sala, y olvidándose de toda norma de educación, cerró la puerta de su hogar con enojo, ira reventada en sus ojos de noche, oscuros y apagados como velas en agonía.

En realidad, no eran sus estudios los que lo mortificaban, tampoco el haber quedado en la pobreza. Lo que en verdad le dolía era haber perdido a sus padres por segunda vez. Estaban muertos y ahora, nuevamente, había quedado solo en la vida. Ni siquiera había moscas a su alrededor.

Izzy recordaba los buenos tiempos en los que entablaba amistad con un grupo de niños que habían viajado a un sitio maravilloso, pero desafortunadamente todo ese pasado era espuma que desparece en la arena de un alma solitaria. Quizá el joven de cabello café-rojizo recordaría para siempre la sonrisa amena de Sora, la pasividad de Kari, las personalidades de Tk, la simpatía de Tai, la sinceridad de Joe, la popularidad y apatía de Matt, la sombra de Ken, la soltura de Daisuke, los berrinches de Mimi, los alaridos de Yolei y la dureza de Cody, sin embargo todo ellos eran parte de unas remembranzas lejanas y difusas, que con el atardecer se pierden en estrellas fugaces que viajan a una velocidad inalcanzable al ojo humano. 

Sus padres habían muerto hacía una quincena. Quinces días de pesadilla tras infamia, tragedia, lucha, incomodidad y soledad... claro, además: quiebra. No sabía porqué había sucedido, creía que las finanzas de los Izumi andaban bien, pero... se había equivocado. Su padre estaba en la ruina, endeudado hasta las narices. Su muerte hizo que las pérdidas pasaran al hijo, y el hijo tuvo que negociar hasta llegar a un acuerdo: adiós a la casa, a sus ahorros para regresar a Japón, hasta luego a sus planes, a sus compras y a sus sueños... nunca más vería a sus padres, nunca más regresaría a ese departamento.

            —Es la última noche aquí—dijo con melancolía mientras se empinaba un bote con café—Mamá, papá... a ustedes no les gustaría verme así, pero temo que tendré que abandonar la maestría, por ahora...

Sabía que no le quedaba otra opción más que conseguir empleo. ¡No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente!, eso no le hubiera gustado a nadie que lo apreciara, porque Izzy sabía a la perfección que su empeño y curiosidad siempre habían recibido muchos elogios.

Se sentó en el piso de su antigua alcoba, esa misma noche tenía que abandonar el sitio, se instalaría en un lugar más modesto, sobre todo: barato. A su lado el periódico brillaba a la luz de una bombilla, lo agarró con desánimo y comenzó a ojearlo. Cuando llegó a la sección de "Empleos" se detuvo, ¿por qué no empezar ahora con la búsqueda de su futuro?

No le agradó lo que vio: en su mayoría eran puestos de docencia, Izzy no se sentía lo suficientemente apto para darle clases a algún ser humano, era verdad que él sabía mucho, pero era egoísta y no solía compartirlo. Los puestos de Camarero, Cajero, Cocinero, Asalariado, Obrero ni siquiera lo tentaron, el sueldo era poco, el trabajo de ese tipo no era su fuerte.

Cuando iba a darse por vencido se detuvo en la última solicitud periodística: "Se busca asesor para Empresaria". 

De no haber visto la suma de dinero que ofrecían por un trabajo sencillo, se hubiera desilusionado de la bolsa de trabajo del diario.

            —¿Tanto por tan poco?, me parece que podría intentarlo... bien, no sé mucho de finanzas, pero puedo aprender y, además, sé formular estrategias correctas. Mmmmh, pienso que nada se pierde con intentarlo, podría ir mañana...

Pero los remordimientos los invadieron, su padre le hubiera dicho: No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy, ¡gran consejo, lo pondría en práctica!

Se levantó decidido y bastante renovado. Era lógico que por ser Ingeniero en Sistemas Computacionales no obtuviera el puesto, pero algo interno y profundo lo animaba a salir de casa a pedir empleo, tal vez era esperanza, o a lo mejor era un inicio...  todo inicio trae consigo una lucha en la que siempre se obtiene algo, así que no se quedaría sumido en su tristeza y depresión, saldría adelante. Lo haría por la memoria de sus padres y por los recuerdos tan amenos de su extrañada niñez, sabía que su amigo Tentomon estaría orgulloso de él.

El cielo nublado estaba avisando que a lo mejor llovería, el joven se vistió de traje, salió cargando un portafolios y un paraguas negro; tomó el bus en la esquina mientras se fijaba exactamente en el sitio donde debería presentar su currículum vitae "Es una suerte que ya lo tenga hecho, es bueno prevenir... como decía mi madre". Debía pedir la entrevista con una señora apellidada Robinson, que según había oído, era muy famosa por su belleza y riqueza.

Bajó del transporte un poco intimidado, los nervios habían aparecido de pronto, mas no se rindió ni dejó vencer, aunque iba a resultarle difícil, siguió su camino por un parque que debía cruzar para llegar a las empresas citadas.

La arquitectura del sitio asombró a Izzy Izumi por la elegancia, parecía un hotel, una residencia de ricos más que un edificio de oficinas. Suspiró desganado. No eran su tipo de lugares. "No seas tonto" se dijo a sí mismo "Es mucho dinero, nada pierdes con intentarlo". Entró con paso firme, subió al piso 22 y cuando el ascensor se abrió, caminó hacia la recepción, donde se hallaba un hombre robusto, de barba partida en dos.

            —Buenas tardes—saludó con educación—Vengo por lo de la entrevista con la Sra. Robinson, por lo del puesto de asesor. —Ante la inexpresión del sujeto, Izumi bajó la mirada—Ya veo, seguramente el puesto se ha ocupado...

            —No, nada de eso señor...

            —Izumi.

            —¡Izumi!, ya veo que usted es de ascendencia japonesa. Eso está muy bien, señor Izumi. ¿Podría revisar su vitae?

Izzy le dio la carpeta con sus datos.

            —Me asombra usted, señor Izumi. Los Robinson necesitan a alguien muy preparado. Lo único en su contra es que aunque sus notas  y logros son sorprendentes, el giro de su profesión no es el apropiado, pero bueno; honestamente creo que le simpatizará a la señora. Veré si pueden recibirlo.

El joven agradeció con un gesto, el empleado tomó el auricular del teléfono y se comunicó a la oficina de Robinson.

            —...¿Cómo? —escuchó Izzy—¿Ya no quiere más citados por hoy? ¿Qué, está cansada?... Pero Jefa, le ruego que atienda a este visitante, ya he quedado con él... sí, ya sé que le molesta que tome decisiones que no me conciernen, pero ¡jefa!, le juro que parece un tipo brillante... ¿que si está guapo?... ¡pero Jefa!, sabe que no contesto a eso... ¡Gracias, gracias por dejarlo pasar!

Una gran gota de sudor estaba embarrada en la cabeza de Izzy. Estaba helado y comenzaba a sospechar que la tal Sra. Robinson era muy peculiar.

            —Tiene suerte, la Sra. Robinson desea que pase a su sitio...

            —Se lo agradezco enormemente.

            —Al contrario, me quitaría un peso de encima si usted fuera contratado—Izzy distinguió en el trabajador, ojeras nubladas de gris bajo esos pardos ojos.

Tragó saliva. Llegó hasta la puerta donde debía esperar la señal que le había indicado el recepcionista.

Puede pasar dijo una máquina parlante.

La puerta se abrió de par en par e Izzy observó el sitio. Muchas molduras de yeso color marfil, lámparas ostentosas, muebles de cedro fino e infinidad de cosas que él consideraba sobrantes.

Se adentró en el lugar, al no ver a nadie se tomó la libertad de avanzar hasta el enorme escritorio que se hallaba al subir unas escaleras.

            —¡Ay, hola! —saludó una voz melona y atiplada que surgió a sus espaldas, Izzy dio un salto en la nada por el susto y la intensidad del timbre, se dio la vuelta y vislumbró a la Jefa.

            —Buenas tardes—dijo con cortesía.

            —Estoy cansada, pero parece que le caíste bien a Leery, generalmente pasa a puros inadecuados—mencionó la mujer, una hermosa y esbelta mujer, por cierto—. Pase a sentarse y veamos sus documentos. 

Tenía el rostro pálido, pintado con rubor rosa, largas pestañas rizadas y negras, cabello indefinido por tintes, de vestimenta hermosa, pero vistosa y silueta frágil. En un dos por tres la señora se sentó en su sitio e Izzy, después de darle la mano, tomó asiento por órdenes de la musa trabajadora. Qué curioso, pero le parecía vagamente familiar.

            —Que conste que necesito a alguien capaz—comenzó a decir, mientras encendía su computador—.Mi esposo dice que no contrato a nadie de servir, pero este ramo de la compañía es mi responsabilidad. Ahhh, por cierto, suelo ser muy informal y necesito que el asesor me haga los discursos y cosas así, no es que no sea capaz, pero la verdad es que no tengo el don de la palabra. 

La mujer estaba concentrada en la computadora que encendía, Izzy analizaba la belleza y juventud de la empresaria en silencio.

            —¿Tiene sus papeles?, ¿puede pasármelos?, los archivaré en mi computadora. A veces el proceso es cansado porque no soy muy buena en la computación, aunque prefiero hacerlo yo pues son asuntos privados y el Sr. Robinson cree que hay cosas que nada más podemos hacer nosotros.

Izzy no creía que ella tuviera facilidad para se empresaria, pero sí un encanto muy peculiar. Le pasó su currículum vitae y cruzó los brazos. Le pareció una descortesía que la dama no lo viera fijamente.

            —Mmmhh, pues Leery tenía razón al decir que usted parece distinguido... habrá que archivar... nombre... Izzy Izumi, bien... ¡Un momento! ¿Izzy Izumi?

            —Sí, señorita.

            —Debe haber algún error. —insistió ella, como si fuera imposible.

            —Le aseguro que así me llamo.

La señora Robinson alzó la mirada y analizó al joven que se hallaba frente a ella. Era de estatura baja, pelirrojo, complexión mediana, cejas pobladas, timidez innata y ¡Wooow!, y ¡Wooow!

            —¿Izzy Izumi? ¿En verdad eres Izzy Izumi?

            —Eehh sí...

            —¿Izzy Izumi de Odaiba Japón?... ¡Oh, pues claro que eres tú! ¡IZZY!, ¿Qué?, ¿no me reconoces?, ¡insensible y despistado!

Entonces Izumi sintió su corazón enardecer de la sorpresa.

            —... ¿Mimi? ¿Mimi Tachikawa?

            —¡Sí!, aunque ahora soy Mimi Robinson... ¡no me lo puedo creer!, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estás en Japón?, ¡Dios mío!, hace casi 15 años que no te veía, estás cambiadísimo.

            —Yo podría decir lo mismo, no te reconocí.

            —Debe ser porque ahora soy una mujer casada y los años comienzan a alcanzarme, ¡y luego con todas estas finanzas me vuelvo loca!

            —En realidad—dijo algo intimidado por la situación—, nunca te imaginé de empresaria... creía que serías... otra cosa.

            —Sueños de juventud, ya ves... pero el matrimonio lo cambia todo. Tengo qué amoldarme a Michael. ¿Si te acuerdas de él? También era un niño elegido... Ahh, qué lindos aquellos tiempos, y dime ¿Qué has sabido de todos?

            —En realidad perdí el contacto con ellos...

            —Qué pena. Yo también. Hubiera querido seguir frecuentándolos, pero el tiempo se nos opone a todo. ¡Rayos, qué gusto me da verte!, le pediré a Leery que nos mande unos capuchinos.

            —No tienes porqué molestarte.

            —¿Cómo que no?, eres un amigo mío de la infancia, nunca creí volver a verte... ¡Oye!, ¿sigues igual de callado?, dime qué haces por estos rumbos...

"Vaya!, Mimi reclama y ella obstruye" dedujo Izzy, con una sonrisa en su rostro "como siempre..."

            —Me mudé con mis padres hace tiempo para seguir con mis estudios.

            —¡O sea que vives aquí!, tendrás que decirme donde, para visitar a tu mamá.

            —Mimi, creo que no será posible...

            —¿Por qué no?

            —Mis padres fallecieron hace unos días...

Mimi se tapó la boca ante la mirada triste de Izzy. Se levantó de su asiento y llegó hasta él, se hincó a su lado y le acarició la melena color ladrillo.

            —Perdóname, lo siento muchísimo... —sinceró.

            —No hay problema, creo que lo estoy superando. Por eso preferiría no hablar de eso. Cuéntame de ti.

            —Eres malo, nunca te abres, pero es lógico. Es la naturaleza japonesa. Bueno, yo realmente estoy como estoy, bien y con mucho cansancio. Michael es mi esposo y yo su administradora.

            —Y como tal necesitas un asesor.

            —Sí, pero a Michael no le gustan los que elijo, dice que esta es mi última oportunidad de hacerlo, o me encerrará en casa. Es que le he rogado que me deje trabajar, me aburría mucho.

            —Si mal no recuerdo, el padre de ese amigo tuyo –ahora tu esposo- era un actor muy famoso.

            —Ajá... y Michael, como su heredero, decidió ser un empresario famoso. —La mirada de Mimi se entristeció, pero reprimió su tristeza con rapidez— ¡Aunque ya tengo la solución!, serás mi asesor, ¿has venido por el puesto, verdad?, ¡sólo un tonto no te contrataría!

            —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Mimi.

            —Ni que lo digas, vas a ayudarme mucho, y estaremos juntos. Siempre callado pero la verdad es que de niños eras un guía excelente para el equipo, yo nada más me la pasaba llorando.

            —Cada quien le hacía honor a su emblema. Tú eras muy sensible, cosa que yo nunca seré.

            —¡Iremos a celebrar nuestro reencuentro!, le comentaré a Michael y saldremos los tres juntos. Oye Izzy, ¿podrías empezar desde mañana?

            —Por supuesto... —Izzy se sentía extraño por trabajar PARA una de sus antiguas amigas. Sentía desagrado y gusto al mismo tiempo, sin embargo sabía que su necesidad era grande y no podía rechazar esa oportunidad.

Su reencuentro con Mimi, la niña de la Pureza, era una especie de regalo en su batallado camino, sería un bobo si se dejara guiar por el orgullo.

--

Izzy llevaba tres meses trabajando para los Robinson. El prometido festejo se había limitado a una cena para tres en casa de su casada amiga. Le había extrañado que en dicha reunión hubiera habido tanto silencio. Mimi lucía exhausta, absorbida por algo, se reprimía; el tal Michael parecía amable aunque fácilmente irritable, a Izzy le dio la sensación de que oprimía el alegre carácter de Mimi. No quiso volver a esa mansión, en cambio, cada día se inundó más en su trabajo. Enseñó a Mimi a usar el aparato computacional, administraba algunos de sus negocios y le enseñaba a su amiga, a quien no le veía mejor cara con el paso del tiempo. Muchos empleados acudían a él y en ocasiones abusaban de su amabilidad. Izumi estaba cansado pero conforme, había decido abandonar su maestría hasta conseguir fondos de sobra para no tener carencias de ningún tipo. Retomaría sus estudios y abriría un negocio digital que según él le traería éxito.

Una tarde, mientras charlaba con Mimi acerca de unos contratos, ésta lo interrumpió abruptamente para indagar algo que a Izzy dejó muy confundido.

            —Izzy, tú me conoces desde niña, ¿verdad?

            —Claro que sí, ¿sucede algo?, deberíamos retomar el asunto de los...

            —¿Desde cuando comencé a engordar con fatalidad?

¿Engordar? ¿Mimi?, bien, quizá Izzy no era muy observador, pero consideraba que su amiga jamás había estado pasada de peso. Por el contrario era de figura estilizada y delgada, ahora más que de niña. La observó con detenimiento: sí, estaba muy delgada, ya se había fijado bien.

            —No estás gorda ¿Podemos seguir?

            —Estoy horrenda y me dices mentiras—renegó Mimi Robinson—Haz lo que quieras con el contrato, me voy al gimnasio.

            —Pero Mimi... no entiendo qué te molesta...

            —Me disgustan las mentiras. ¿Sabes?, mejor sal temprano hoy, analiza el contrato y me dices lo que conviene.

            —Se supone que deberías leerlo tú. No puedo decidir por ti. Sería inapropiado.

            —Tú sabes decidir, yo no.

Sin decir más despareció por su puerta privada. Izzy quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

"Las mujeres son incomprensibles"concluyó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto "Bueno, me iré a descansar un rato, haré una síntesis de las cláusulas y mañana, cuando Mimi esté más tranquila, se las mostraré".

Se despidió de Leery y le rogó que no mandara por el coche de la compañía para llevarlo a su departamento recuperado, tenía ganas de caminar.

            —¡Pero Jefe Izumi, ¿por qué caminar si tiene vehículo?!

            —Me gusta caminar, mejor dile al chofer que te lleve a ti, es agradable viajar en la limosina.

            —¡Pero Jefe Izumi!

            —Nada de pero, hasta mañana Leery.

"¡Pero qué raros son los japoneses!" pensó Leery.

Izzy comenzó a caminar por una de las avenidas más pobladas de la ciudad. El aire era fresco ante una tarde repleta de borregos imaginarios en algodones blancos y llenos de lluvia. Iba reflexionando sobre asuntos de trabajo cuando por instinto miró hacia una tienda de electrónica. Su afición por las computadoras se gestaba en su vientre como si fuera un feto, y muy pronto se compraría el equipo más moderno con su sueldo, pues ya casi terminaba de saldar sus deudas. Aunque no precisamente los ordenadores llamaron su atención, su cuello hizo que la cabeza girara varios grados al visualizar a Michael Robinson con una mujer en la joyería que había a un lado. "Bueno, una amiga, una prima, una hermana" pensó cuando él le sonreía a la tipa. Cuando la besó cambió su pensamiento "... una amante".

Michael se comía de besos a la mujer que ronroneaba como una gata mimada y ambiciosa. A Izzy le dio un coraje tan único, como los que le daban a Tai y Davis, sin embargo no pudo dar un paso al frente, al ver que la pareja salía, se escondió tras un tumulto de personas globalifóbicas que protestaban contra algo que Izzy jamás supo. Estaba aturdido por su descubrimiento, Mimi era buena persona, no se merecía eso, ¡no se lo merecía!... era linda, melosa, única... sí, un poco berrinchuda. Izzy dedujo entonces el porqué del desgaste del ánimo de Mimi, a lo mejor sospechaba algo o sentía que su esposo ya no era el mismo de antes... ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Qué haría ahora?, él no era de esos chicos sentimentales que dan consejos o consuelan. Tendría que pensarlo, porque esto no podía pasar desapercibido, no siendo Mimi una chica que consideraba como su única amiga de la actualidad.

            —¡Oye! ¿Eres tú, Izumi Izzy? —un sujeto que jalaba una carreta móvil de alimento le habló con mucho asombro y alegría. Izzy se fijó en el muchacho y asintió.

            —¿Davis? —reconoció.

            —¡El mismo! ¡Wooow!, qué coincidencia encontrarnos en una ciudad tan enorme como esta. A esto se le llama suerte.

Davis Motomiya saludó a Izzy con un abrazo al estilo occidental.

            —¡Caramba Davis!, has crecido mucho.

            —Sabía que al menos a ti si te pasaría en estatura, jeje.

            —¡Hey! ¬¬—renegó divertido Izzy.

            —¡Es una broma hombre!, ya en serio ¿qué haces por aquí?, te hacía en Tokyo investigando asuntos electrónicos, eso creíamos Tai y los demás.

            —Pues estoy en un receso... ¿Has dicho Tai?, hace años que no sé de ustedes.

            —Podríamos platicar mientras te muestro mi negocio, he decidido hacer fortuna en América, ¡Probarás mis deleites!, anda, ven acá y te contaré sobre todos.

--

—Es impresionante lo que cambian los rumbos... Así que Tai es Embajador de Japón en Dinamarca y se ha llevado a Kari... ¡Y Matt está en Cabo Cañaveral!, muchas sorpresas.

            —Sí, aunque no tengo noticias de todos, es lamentable ¿No crees?, tan genial equipo que éramos.

            —Yo una vez le dije a Tai que siempre seríamos un equipo, aunque algo desparramado. Ahora más que nunca, eso sí. 

            —Existen los reencuentros, al menos ya no me hallo solo en esta urbe de yanquis. ¿Desde cuando vives aquí?

            —Muchos años, no te tendría la cuenta exacta. Por cierto que a Mimi le dará gusto verte, es mi Jefa.

La boca de Davis se abrió al instante.

            —¿Qué?, ¿se te hace raro?, a mí también, luego se impone uno a la noticia. Está casada con "Michael" —mencionó con recelo y rencor.

            —Pues sí me tomó de susto, aunque todavía me dio más gusto porque así me gano dos amigos en este país. ¿Qué tal la comida?

            —¡Exquisita!, ¿Realmente la hiciste tú?

            —¡Claro que sí!, siempre quise tener mi propio restaurante. Ya verás que luego armo un emporio.

            —Así lo espero.

--

 Por su inesperado reencuentro con Davis, se había tranquilizado. Llegó a su casa a altas horas de la noche y con algo de alcohol en la cabeza. Él y su antiguo compañero digielegido habían permanecido en el puesto japonés hasta las ocho y luego habían ido a un bar que Davis conocía y era barato. Se habían informado de lo elemental, hacía mucho que Izzy no se divertía tanto, y nunca pensó en entretenerse con Motomiya.

Se dejó caer en la cama. El sonido del teléfono no lo dejaba dormir.

            —Maldito RING-RING-RING—bufó, por tanta insistencia levantó el teléfono y respondió—¿Siiiiii?

            —...Izzy...

            —¡MIMI! —dijo incorporándose al oírla llorar—¿Qué te pasó, qué te hizo Michael?

            —Necesito verte... ven a mi residencia.

            —Está bien, pero ¿y tu marido?

            —Ven por favor... tengo miedo.

            —¡Espera un poco, voy para allá!, y por favor, si pasa algo llámame al celular. —colgó y se apresuró a bajar de su piso, tomó un taxi sin siquiera permitirse pensar en posibilidades funestas ¿Se habría peleado con Michael y él le había pegado? ¿Había encontrado al esposo teniendo sexo con su amante?, ¡Era su culpa!, debía haberle advertido a Mimi del engaño.

Cuando llegó al hogar de los Robinson no vio que hubiera servidumbre trabajando. La reja automática del la cochera estaba abierta y él se adentró sin tener conciencia plena de sus actos, aún estaba algo mareado, pero la idea de ayudar a Mimi estaba estancada en sus reflexiones. Se había oído muy mal su pobre amiga por el teléfono.

Se asombró al ver las llaves de Mimi tiradas en la entrada. Con presteza las levantó y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras. A lo lejos percibió unos leves lloriqueos que distinguió de inmediato. No en vano la había oído llorar miles de veces en le Mundo Digital.

            —¿Mimi, en dónde estás? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Se encaramó en las escaleras después de prender la luz, revisó en cada una de las puertas de la segunda planta hasta entrar justamente en la alcoba principal.

Los quejidos provenían de ahí, pero tampoco había luz. Izzy vio el interruptor y lo pulsó. Una leve luz romántica invadió la habitación. La cama gigante estaba des-tendida. Había cajas de pizzas, pedazos de pastel y varios litros de botellas de refrescos en el suelo. Mimi estaba acurrucada en una de las esquinas, con camisón de dormir y mirada perdida en lágrimas.

            —¡Mimi! —se exaltó Izzy—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Mimi alzó la mirada y se percató de la luz que anteriormente la había cegado. Se levantó lentamente; Izzy, aunque estaba un poco ebrio /pero con lucidez/, pudo observar con más claridad la esquelética figura de Mimi.

Se acercó a ella.

            —¿Qué te hizo Michael?

Mimi se aferró a Izzy con fuerza desconocida para el pelirrojo, del impulso cayeron en la cama y ésta se puso a llorar desconsolada. Izzy se sonrojó de forma violenta y trató de quitarse de encima a la mujer. Los instintos lo dominaban y tuvo ganas de besar a la chica. No debía hacerlo, le atraía ferozmente la cercanía, sin embargo no era aprovechado y su sentido de cordura pudo más que su deseo. La empujó un poco hasta dejarla caer a un lado. Ahora pudo ver el escote de su blusa, se sentó y miró a otra parte, esto no era correcto.

            —No llores... entiende que si no dejas de hacerlo no podrás decirme qué te hizo Michael, ¿dónde está él?

            —No viene los jueves.

            —¿Cómo que no viene los jueves?

            —Tiene negocios en Chicago. Eso me dice.

            —¿Y dónde están los empleados de tu casa?

            —No vienen los jueves.

            —¿Los jueves?

            —Les doy el día libre. No tengo ganas de estar con nadie.

            —Pero me mandaste llamar.

            —Quiero que me lo digas, Izzy...

            —¿Qué?

Mimi se sentó y miró nostálgica a Izumi.

            —¿Soy bella?... creo que... Michael ya no me quiere-

            —Mimi ¿Cómo quieres que responda a tu cuestión?, tú... sabes que sí. Siempre lo has sabido.

            —Estoy muy gorda, por eso Michael ya no me necesita...

            —¡Estás esquelética!... me estás asustando con tus preguntas, me estás dejando creer que estás mal y tienes problemas alimenticios. ¿Y esta comida?

            —¡Como todo el tiempo! ¡Soy una bola de grasa!

            —No. No lo eres. 

Mimi estaba mal y apenas se daba cuenta. Izzy se asustó por su descuido. Cada día Mimi había ido empeorando su estado y él nunca se dio cuenta.

            —Eres una mujer maravillosa. Que Michael sea imbécil no es tu culpa—Se asombraba de sus palabras, él nunca se expresaba. Sentía estar influenciado por ese ambiente, se tomó la libertad de regalar la primera caricia a su amiga en la mejilla. 

            —Mentiroso... —dijo aproximándose, como si suplicara—Cuando eras niño me ignorabas, ahora de adulto me mientes... dime la verdad, nunca me ignores. Me puse muy feliz con nuestro reencuentro.

            —¡No es falacia!

            —Me siento muy mal... no me puedo ver en el espejo, no sé cómo sucedió... yo...

            —¡La culpa es de Michael!... ¿Lo sabes?

            —¿Ya no me quiere, verdad?, Oh Izzy, dímelo, ¿te lo ha dicho él?

Izzy la abrazó. Se sentía en otra dimensión, como si estuviera en el Digimundo. Se dio cuenta que así como Sora era el tesoro de Tai en la niñez, Mimi se había convertido en algo parecido, pues ésta había llegado a su vida en un momento cumbre de su existencia.

            —No me ha dicho nada... —debía decirle la verdad aunque fuera un golpe para la esposa— hoy lo vi... él te engaña.

            —Ahhh—susurró Mimi, sin ánimo y con resignación. Izzy creyó que estallaría hecha una fiera, pero se equivocó—y ella... la otra, ¿es más bonita que yo?

            —¿¡COMO!?

            —que si...

            —¡Basta Mimi! ¿Qué rayos sucede?

            —No te enojes conmigo. Tú nunca te enojas y gritas.

            —Es que me desconciertas. ¡No puede ser que indagues eso!, ¡tu marido te engaña!, deberías maldecirlo. ¡Y claro que no es más bella!

            —Es que Michael ya no me quiere. Sé que me engaña desde hace mucho, creo que desde que empecé a engordar

            —¡No digas eso!, no puedes quedarte con las manos cruzadas mientras ese imbécil destruye tu vida. —Izzy se levantó de la cama, levantó los envases vacíos, los restos de comida y también halló píldoras. Eran laxantes. —Mimi, ¿qué has estado tomando?

            —No es nada. A veces me estriño y... cuando como mucho, las uso. No puedo permitirme engordar.

            —¿Tomando laxantes?, qué más haces ¿Vomitas?

Mimi no respondió a la pregunta. Izzy percibió el olor a vómito en el baño de su amiga. La mujer reinició su llanto. Izumi no sabía cómo actuar.

"Está enferma... eso creo. Come en exceso, lo vomita, toma laxantes, va al gimnasio a todas horas. Tiene síntomas de bulimia, al menos eso he leído... pobre Mimi, no puedo abandonarla, ni dejarla en esta casa sola en donde puede hacer locuras. Que el desgraciado de Michael se vaya al demonio, la llevaré a mi departamento al menos hasta que pueda hablar con él... me preguntó qué diría Davis en una situación así... pero no creo que deba consultarlo".

            —Mimi, vayamos a mi casa.

            —¿Por qué?

            —Porque quiero cuidarte.

            —No Izzy. Nada más quería saber tu opinión sobre mi estado... creo que me ves muy mal ¿No es así?, seguro es lástima. Recuerdo que una vez me sacaste de un laberinto ¿Te acuerdas?

            —Te perdiste con mi Tentomon.

            —Y tú y Palmon nos ayudaron.

            —Tengo presente ese día.

            —Sin embargo, de este laberinto no podrás sacarme nunca. Estoy irremediablemente perdida. A veces quisiera que mis padres me consintieran como antes, o que Palmon estuviera conmigo. ¡Y Sora!, que era tan buena amiga, me gustaría oír sus consejos.

            —Sora es Diseñadora de Modas, me lo ha dicho Davis, lo he visto hoy aquí, tiene un puesto de comida.

            —¡¿En serio?!

            —Sí, te llevaré con él... anda, vamos a mi casa.

            —No puedo. No tengo fuerzas. Quisiera llorar como cada jueves.

            —No digas tonterías, irás quieras o no. ¡Es más!, si no te decides, empacaré por ti.

Izzy salió de la alcoba, bajó a la cocina para preparar un té para su amiga. Alguien le tocó el hombro cuando iba por la sala principal.

            —¿Qué haces en mi casa, Izumi? —distinguió la voz de Michael.

A Izzy lo acogió la furia. Se volteó con brusquedad y olvidando su pasividad exclamó:

            —¡Cobarde! ¿Aún te atreves a preguntarlo? —le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, Michael cayó de espaldas en el sillón e Izzy se arrojó a él.

            —¡Espera!, tienes razón. Soy un miserable, ¿quieres soltarme? —empujó a Izumi y éste retrocedió un poco. —Sí, se trata de Mimi... me viste esta tarde con Michelle...

            —¿No buscarás pretexto para negarlo, verdad?

            —No podría, te vi claramente. Pensé que callarías, pero veo que decidiste venir este mismo jueves, supongo que tendrás pleno conocimiento de mi ausencia este día. Por eso decidí buscarte. Te interesa Mimi ¿no es así? ¿la quieres?

            —¡Es mi amiga!

            —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Por eso no discutiré contigo. —Michael se levantó del sofá, y se acomodó el desabrido cabello—Sé que Mimi está enferma, a decir verdad estos últimos días ha estado peor. Peleamos mucho, insiste en que está obesa y ningún especialista le ha ayudado. Le sugerí entrar a trabajar para que olvidara sus problemas, pero por el contrario ha acrecentado el conflicto. Ya no sé qué hacer... no puedo estar con ella, el afecto que nos teníamos se ha diluido en la amistad de siempre... es por eso que...

            —Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que terminemos mal. Eres un idiota. La tienes a ella y en vez de ayudarla la engañas.

            —Mimi es como mi hermana...

            —No digas ridiculeces, ¡ella te ama!

            —Para nada.

            —¡Busca tu aceptación!

            —La última voluntad de mi padre fue que nos casáramos. Quería a Mimi como a una hija y le cumplí el capricho. Nos iba bien como pareja, nos adaptábamos, pero nunca con la intensidad debida, ya no sabía qué hacer cuando iniciaron los problemas, hasta que llegaste tú.

            —¿Qué dices?

            —Tú puedes ayudar a Mimi más que yo, quiero separarme pero no le pedía el divorcio porque no quería dejarla sola; ahora te tiene a ti.

Izzy tuvo que emplear toda su sangre fría para no volver a perder el control, muy al fondo estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Michael.

            —Es mi amiga...

            —Puedes ayudarla como amigo. No te preocupes por el dinero, le pertenece parte de las acciones de Empresas Robinson, no estará desamparada... he vendido la Empresa, pero Mimi recibirá su dinero, sólo tiene qué firmar.—Michael se puso de pie, le dio a Izzy unos papeles—. Son los del divorcio y del contrato de las acciones, Mimi sólo tiene que leerlos y decidirse para ser libre. Yo tengo que irme... la casa es suya, haré un viaje a Europa y dejaré los negocios en manos del gerente general en tanto entrego la empresa.

            —¡No puedes irte así nomás!

            —En realidad ya tenía planeado que sería hoy, hablé con Mimi y no quiso escucharme; entre los papeles está una carta, dásela.

Y aunque sabía que debía hacer algo para detener al perverso de Michael, lo dejó ir.

--

Mimi despertó con un bostezo, sentía en su cuerpo incomodidad y culpabilidad. La noche anterior había comido como cerda jabalí. Cuando miró a un costado, vio que un hombre pelirrojo estaba al otro lado de su cama, vestido con traje de corbata amarilla y cejas gruesas. Se llevó la mano a la boca, ¿Qué hacía Izzy en su cama?

El muchacho se veía excepcionalmente atractivo, traía un sobre en su mano, la dama, al ver su nombre, se lo quitó con cuidado.

_"Querida Mimi:_

_Bajo el trance en que te hallabas no pude hablar contigo como debía. Así es siempre que quiero aclarar las cosas. Como ya lo sabes, me marcho para siempre, he vendido Empresas Robinson a un empresario decente... no es mi tipo de vida, no soy hombre de negocios, y no soy el amor de tu vida, no te preocupes, recibirás tu parte._

_            Ya sabes que el cariño que nos une seguirá vigente, pero entiende que no podemos seguir así, tengo mi futuro y he vislumbrado el tuyo con Izumi, ¿te fijas en como te mira?, él podrá hacer más que yo por ti._

_            Mimi, estás enferma, entiéndelo y permítele a Izumi ayudarte. Estoy consciente de que te he robado tu alegría por mis infidelidades, te arrugué la cara y te hice sentir gorda._

_Perdóname, no me guardes rencor. Sabes que cuentas con el dinero de papá y el de los tuyos._

_ Michael"._

Muy raro, pero Mimi, aunque sintió tristeza, pareció liberarse de una gran carga. Miró a Izzy con intensidad "¿Mi futuro con Izzy?... Nooooo, imposible. A él no le gustaría alguien como yo... ¡DIOS MIO!, ¡Está en mi cama!, ¿dormí con él?, no recuerdo". Sin embargo dudada que eso hubiera pasado. En primera: estaba vestido. En segunda: Recordaría el suceso. En tercera: estaba gorda y no era deseable.

Cuando vio que el chico estaba despertando, devolvió la carta y se hizo la dormida. Izzy abrió sus ojos y la miró.

            —Mimi... —llamó, pero ella no respondió. —Mh, sigue dormida. 

Izzy miró a todas partes, al cerciorarse de que no había nadie, acarició el cabello de la castaña. Su acto, tímido y tierno, enterneció a Mimi.

            —¿Cómo puede sentirse gorda...?, no entiendo. —el joven se levantó y sacudió el saco para ponérselo.

            —Espera, ¿ya te vas?

            —¡Estás despierta!

            —Vi que te ibas...

            —¿Te sientes mejor?

            —Me duele el cuerpo... me arde la garganta.

            —¡Y como no!, estuviste vomitando toda la noche. Lloraste porque se fue Michael, te dejó una carta que te alteró mucho.

            —¿Ya la había leído? —indagó apuntando la carta. Izzy asintió.

            —Estabas en _shock_, supongo que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó. Ya son las cuatro de la tarde, acabo de regresar de tu oficina, al verte dormida me recosté un rato. Ayer firmaste el contrato de tu renuncia, tus bienes fueron depositados en el banco. Ahora podrás descansar hasta mejorarte, luego podrás reiniciar tu vida con un nuevo negocio.

            —¿Arreglaste todo eso por mí?

            —Después de todo era tu asesor. —respondió Izzy, con seriedad.

            —¿... entonces ya no lo eres? 

            —Ni tú ni yo somos parte de la organización Robinson. Lo más probable es que regrese a los estudios, me falta poco para terminar mi maestría. Conseguí empleo en una escuela de computación después finalizar tus asuntos. Tienes el suficiente dinero, puedes viajar, tranquilizarte...

            —¿Firmé mi divorcio?

Izzy Izumi bajó la cabeza y asintió.

            —Has sido malo, estaba mal y no impediste que firmara. Tendrías que haberme detenido.

            —Sé que amas a Michael pero no era mi deber... te entercaste en firmar... decías que no te quería y...

            —No lo digo por eso. Tú me has enseñado a que jamás debemos elegir o tomar decisiones cuando no somos dueños de nosotros mismos.

            —La verdad Mimi, es que dudo que tú seas dueña de ti misma. —Izumi suspiró, estaba cansado y algo crudo—. De cualquier modo nos seguiremos viendo y...

            —¿Me dejarás sola?

            —Seguiremos viéndonos, al menos que quieras viajar o alejarte de mí. Tengo una vida que atender.

            —Ya veo...

            —También te hice una cita con un nutriólogo, necesitas atenderte.

Mimi no dijo nada.

            —¿Estás consciente de que estás enferma?, estás débil, enferma, ¡tienes bulimia!

            —¡Cállate!... tú no entiendes.

            —Francamente no. Pero si no quieres salir del hoyo, nadie te sacará. No esperes a que alguien esté velando por ti, supérate sola.

Izzy lucía sombrío, aunque Mimi era importante para él odiaba ser absorbido por ella. No se sentía libre. Michael había querido encadenarlo a ella, pero él no podía tener esa encomienda. La misma Mimi debía salir de sus problemas y no ser dependiente.

Comenzó a evacuar el sitio, Mimi dejó la cama y corrió hacia él, lo apresó con un abrazo.

            —No me dejes sola, no tengo a nadie... Michael no me quiere, ¿tú tampoco?

            —Claro que te aprecio.

Mimi respiró sobre el cuello varonil, hizo que los vellos de Izzy se pararan por la excitación. Lo besó dulcemente, se aferró más a él.

            —No te vayas... quédate conmigo... no podré salir adelante sola, no soy fuerte como tú. No soy solitaria. Lloraba cada jueves, ¿ahora lloraré toda la semana?

            —Mi-mi—murmuró al sentir el beso con el corazón temblando.

La camisa de Izzy se fue humedeciendo por las lágrimas.

            —¿Es porque estoy gorda y fea?

            —No empieces...

            —Hablo en serio.

            —Yo también.

Izzy la miró de frente y vislumbró a la delgada chica temblar ante él. Lucía ojerosa, cansada, débil, sola. Sencillamente no podía irse. El espíritu se lo impedía, después de todo, si se marchaba, tendría insomnio por siempre. Soñaría despierto delineando la figura de Mimi, esa noche había dormido junto ella, había contado sus lágrimas, y eso se quedaría como un simple recuerdo. Izzy ya no quería más recuerdos. Sintió que el latir de su pecho aumentaba. Quizá, por primera vez, estaba enamorado ¿Por qué no creer en eso?

            —Ya veo, te quito tiempo... 

            —Me quedaré contigo hasta que sanes.

            —¿Hablas en serio?

            —Ajá... y se me ocurre que Davis podría venirse a tu enorme casota para que nos haga compañía.

            —¿Davis?

            —¡Ayer te lo dije!, nos reencontramos.

            —El buen Davis... siempre tan alegre y vivaz.

            —Así estarás tú cuando te recuperes, lo primero será admitir que estás enferma, que tienes un problema.

            —Yo... creo que sí.

Se recargó en el pecho de Izzy, como si fueran novios. Mimi se sentía protegida, cuidada. Se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta caer de rodillas, no tenía fuerza para nada.

            —¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer? —preguntó Izzy, hincándose junto a ella.

            —Todos los días como...

            —Pero vomitas, te tomas laxantes... ¡Puedes morir si sigues con ese ritmo!

            —A veces no tengo ganas de vivir...

            —¿Y crees que Palmon admitiría tu actitud? ¿O tus padres? ¿O nuestros amigos?... ¿O yo?

            —Tú.... —Mimi acercó lentamente los labios a Izzy, dominada totalmente por un encanto confuso y excitante.

Se besaron. Tiñeron la historia con un beso. Mimi fue tirando a Izzy al piso, quedó sobre él y siguió tocándolo con debilidad, físicamente por encima, intensamente por el corazón. Él se dejó acariciar en el sueño de amor. ¡Sí, porque era algo parecido!

Mimi desabrochó la ropa de Izzy, tocó su abdomen, besó su vientre, lloró en él. Él intentó hacer lo mismo, pero desistió al ver que ella se cubría por pena extraña.

            —...Me gustas. Si te vas me vas a gustar más... aunque ya no me puedes gustar más—Mimi se separó de él, sus pálidas mejillas demacradas tenían una luz diferente—¿Podría entrar en tu corazón cuando sane?

            —Lo importante es que sanes por ti misma. Por TU vida. En cuanto a lo del corazón... Mmmh, no lo creo, la verdad Mimi, es que los sentimientos son creados en el cerebro y percibidos en el corazón. Así que técnicamente podría darte parte de mi cerebro.

Mimi sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió bonita. De la bulimia al amor sólo hay un paso.

--(Tiempos después)--

Davis e Izzy esperaron afuera de una clínica para problemas alimenticios. Davis estaba muy animado porque se había entristecido al saber que Mimi estaba enferma y ahora ésta se había recuperado. Izzy estaba nervioso, Mimi llevaba algunos meses internada y no la había visitado muy a menudo. Él ya había finalizado su maestría y trabajaba exitosamente en una empresa de computadoras.

La vieron salir con una maleta. El cabello rizado y castaño miel (ya no más influenciado por el tinte) brilló  bajo el sol. Su sonrisa reflejó esperanza y su silueta, recuperada, era perfecta, acorde a su fisonomía. Era la Mimi natural que conocían esos dos chicos.

            —Esa sí es nuestra Mimi, ¿y qué estás esperando Izzy?, ¡Ve a besarla!

Le dio un empujón a Izzy, éste se movió torpemente y la alcanzó en tres zancadas.

            —¡Izzy! ¡Has venido a recibirme! ¡Y Davis también!

            —Bueno.. sí, claro que iba a venir.

—¿Estás bien?, luces perturbado... ¿¡qué crees?!, Davis me entregó una carta de Sora, ¡va a casarse con Tai!

            —Ya lo sabía, Mimi.

            —Me tienes qué llevar porque quiero ser su dama de honor.

            —¿Llevarte?

            —¡Ay Izzy!, ¿qué olvidaste que me gustas mucho?, no hablamos de nuestros sentimientos en la clínica, pero pensé en ti todo el tiempo, tu imagen me animó a recuperarme. Tú apareciste en mi vida como un milagro de esos que nunca esperas... dime ¿no podré tener tu parte del cerebro, egoísta?

            —¡Mimi, estás preciosa!, hablas como antes,  reclamas como antes... ¡hey!, ¿sabes?, ahora no te daré mi cerebro. ¿Qué te parece si te doy más cosas?

La abrazó fuertemente y lagrimó sin poder evitarlo, acarició su cabello, le murmuró onomatopeyas al oído. Davis pensó que a lo mejor habría otra boda y sonrió mientras veía que Izzy Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa se daban el primer verdadero beso de su relación.

**FIN**

****

**NOTAS:**

¡HOLA!, por fin escribo un fic romántico, espero que no me haya quedado muy incoherente. A decir verdad quise tocar el tema de la **bulimia** porque hoy en día hay muchas personas afectadas por el problema (más de las que hubiera imaginado). No soy experta en el tema ni nada por el estilo, así que ojalá y tenga sentido y haya trasmitido lo que quise. ¿Por qué un Koumi?, eso es sencillo: me encanta esa pareja, es de mis favoritas. Mimi me pareció apta para el papel, y me gustó la idea de un Izzy junto a ella... Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, y apiádense de mí. Acepto consejos para mejorar, aunque tengo la esperanza de que no esté tan malo 

Atte. CieloCriss.

**Dedicado a mi amiga Lara**


End file.
